Overwatch University
by Kyra Yuu
Summary: Overwatch University AU, where Fareeha falls in love with an angel and fights for her. With Widowtracer one night stand, how will that play out? and with a little bit of Zarya x Mei fluff. But Mostly Pharmercy fanfiction. hope you enjoy it :) Rated M for sex later 3
1. Chapter 1: Meeting an Angel

Overwatch University Fanfiction

Ships: Pharmercy, Widowtracer, Mei x Zarya

POV: Fareeha

With my Friday classes finally done I was ready hangout in my dorm, maybe play some Black OP's before campus dinner starts. However my plans seem to be changing, as I opened my door. I meet with my roommate in our door way, Lena Oxton, with her trade mark goofy grin. Upon seeing her face I could already tell that she had something on her mind that involves me. "Fareeha, you're not going to believe what I have planned for us tonight." Lena spoke with her thick British accent. I couldn't help be sigh at the notion of what crazy plan she has. Don't get me wrong Lena is a good friend and all, but sometimes her plans are just too much for me. "What is it?" I asked knowing that I won't be able to talk her out of it.

Lena gave a devilish grin as she spoke "Jack Morrison captain of the college football team is throwing a party today for his girlfriend birthday. Jack invited me and Hanna, but Hanna had a date today with her boyfriend. So you are going to taking her place and coming with me to the party." Thinking back to my last basketball practice, I remember the other girls talking about a party coming up. But for someone who isn't a social butterfly like my roommate, I couldn't see myself going. "I'm not going Lena. You know parties aren't my style." Lena's face frowned upon hearing my rejection. "Come on, I hear this party is going to be a bombshells of a party. It's not healthy to be cooped up in a room for all day. Besides I already know that you have nothing to do, all your classes are done, and you don't have any classes or practice tomorrow. Come on Fareeha let's go do this." Lena gave her best puppy dog pout, beginning for me to come with her.

Knowing that I couldn't say no to that face I caved in and agreed "Fine I'll go. But I'll only stay for an hour. I have to make sure I don't miss my mom's call. She'll be calling me from base so I can't miss this call." Lena gave a wide grin along with a hug "Thanks Luv!" Releasing me from her grip Lena dashed to her closet and started going through her clothes. As for me I just put on a new shirt on that was my metroid Samus shirt and my air force jacket that was once my Dads. It's always been my good luck charm when he gave it to me. He died when I was just nine years old, even though I don't remember much about him. I knew that he was a good man.

With both of us ready to take on what I call 'Pop Jocks', the popular athletes. I had a feeling that tonight was going to be one hell of a night. Upon arriving you could already hear the loud music playing. Lena was already parting and as for me I found my way to the punch bowl when someone practically fell on top of me. We both fell to the floor with me falling hard on my backside. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Someone pushed me I didn't mean to fall on anyone." I then heard a warm almost heavenly voice with an accent I have yet to hear. Looking up I was meet with a girl that had sapphire eyes and golden blond hair, which was pulled up in a pony tail. She was wearing a peach color sweater and pair of dark skinny jeans. Did that fall kill me and I'm meeting my Angel from heaven? The beautiful blond saw me staring and was worried that I may have hit my head "Are you alright? You didn't hit your head did you?" she reaches out her hand snapping me back to reality. "N-No, I'm fine. Are you OK?" could I have been anymore of a clutz, here I am face to face with a beautiful woman and I can't even talk straight. The blonde began to laugh, "I am quite alright. I'm the one who accidentally pushed you down. I am deeply sorry for that." I couldn't help but smile at her. Just then I realized that I was still holding her hand, I quickly let go.

"Ah I'm sorry. My name is Fareeha Amari." Upon hearing my name the blondes face light up with excitement. "Amari? Is your mother Ana Amari?" it was no surprise for people to know who my mother is. She is a world renowned medical officer from Egypt. I moved here to America so I could become a immigration lawyer and help people from other countries who are being missed judge in the American justice system. "She is." I couldn't help but keep smiling as I watch her. "I'm a big fan of hers. My dream is to become a doctor and travel to different countries and help them in any way that I can." She's really is something else. Taking on such a noble bream, not many people have dreams like this. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Angela Ziegler." She held out her hand once more and I took her hand once again without thinking. "Angela? That's a beautiful, it suits you." Angela couldn't help herself from blushing. This has to be my luckiest day. Meeting a beautiful girl like her was worth coming here. Looking at her I could see her trying to hide her face from embarrassment. She's just so cute.

The party I was in sounded so quite to me, I almost didn't hear someone coming up behind us. A tall young man with short blonde hair came and wrapped his arms around Angela's waste and kissed her on her cheek. "Happy Birthday Angle." At this very moment everything came crashing down. "Thanks Jack. Fareeha this is Jack Morrison. Jack meet my new friend Fareeha Amari." He held out his hand to greet me. "It's nice to meet you." I bit back my emotions and took his hand. "Like wise." With one more peck on Angela's cheek Jack took her hand "Sorry to do this Fareeha. But it's time for the birthday girl to blow out her candles, excuse us." I gave a nod and took a step back as I try and hold back the vomit. As I watched them walk away I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. Taking it out the caller ID read mom. Grateful to have me pull out of the party, having just embarrassed myself. I bring the phone to my ear. "Marhabaan Mother, it's good to hear from you. Huh, oh I'm fine. Lena has a one of those sappy romance movies on." I didn't mean to lie to my mom. Its just she doesn't know that I am a lesbian.

Done with my phone call I made my way to my room and wished that I never went to the party in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2: A Morning Encounter

With the next day stating I woke up earlier then I normally do. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I began to remember last night's party, I couldn't help but kick myself for making a fool of myself. 'Of course she wasn't single, beautiful girls like her always has someone else'. As I got up and did my morning routine I noticed that Lena hasn't come back from last night. 'She's probably crashed at Hanna's room.' I thought to myself. I decided that scents I had nothing to do today I decided that a good workout will do me some good. So I gathered up my gym bag and went to play some basketball before going to breakfast.

When I got to the court I saw that I wasn't the only one going to use it. I only knew Zarya for a month now, but we would sometimes work out or compete with each other from time to time. "Oi Fareeha, _Utro_. You look terrible, didn't get enough sleep last night or something?" Zarya gave me a friendly punch to my shoulder. "Something like that. My roommate took me out to a party last night." I took out my basketball and pasted it to her. Zarya whistle surprised that I even went, "You must have had fun, yes?" Zarya pasted the ball back to me. "Not really. I only stayed a few minutes until my mom called me from overseas." I answered as I took a shot but the ball bounced off the rim.

"You said that your mom was in the army, right?" Zarya took the ball from me and made her own shot earning herself a point. "Yeah. She said that she won't be able to make it for Christmas in a few months. But she'll try and be here sometime in March." I then took the ball and got a point. "That's good. Now about that party, were there any cute girls I should know about?" Zarya gave me a sly grin hoping that I found some girl that I would be willing to go out with. Zarya passed the ball back to me as I took another shot, but bounced off again. 'I am not on my game today.'

"Not really. Mostly just Pop Jocks with their girlfriends and boyfriends. But I think my roommate might have got lucky last night." Picking up the ball I passed it back to Zarya. She then gave me a look like she can't believe me. "I bet you did find yourself a hottie but just won't tell me." Zarya teased as she took another shot earning her, yet another point. Getting mad from Zarya's teasing I ran up and stole the ball from her and made a slam dunk. "Justice Rains again." Zarya cheered. We couldn't help but laugh at her cheer, but was interrupted from a single applause. Turning around to see who it was my face began to burn with embarrassment. It was Angela. 'What is she doing here!?'

"I didn't know you played basketball ball? You're really good." Angela walked up to us with a wide smile. Looking back at Zarya it was as if I could read her mind saying 'Fareeha you sly dog.' Or something like that. Zarya then walked up "Hi my name is Zarya. I'm a friend of Fareeha." Zarya then gave Angela her well known bear hug, which surprise Angela. "It's nice to meet you as well Zarya. My name is Angela." Zarya placed Angela back on the ground then came up to me and put me into "friendly" a head lock. "So Angela, how do you know Fareeha?" Angela couldn't help but laugh at our, closeness? "We meet just last night at my birthday party. I accidentally pushed her down by the punch bowl and we made small talk." Zarya gave me a quick glance before bring her attention back to Angela. "That's cool. So what brings you to this side of the university?" Angela became shocked all of a sudden. "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot. I was on my way to class. I'm so sorry but I have to get to class. It was nice meeting you again Fareeha, you as well Zarya."

When Angela was out of sight I broke free from Zarya's head lock, then she gave me a smug look. "What?" I ask trying my best to be oblivious. "'What, she says. Fareeha that girl was one _khto tsyplenok_. I mean she's nothing compared to my little arctic bear. But _chert_ Fareeha, she's totally your type. And from what I can see you're her type too." Not really listening to Zarya I pick up the ball and once again try to play. "Sorry to tell you this Zarya. But she got a boyfriend so I'm Far-eeha from her type." I take my shot and got a point. I couldn't help but smile at my own joke. But was it my joke that made me smile? Hell I'm not fooling Zarya or myself. I fell for an angel, which I'd brake out of hell to see again.


	3. Chapter 3: Looking Far-eeha and Wide

POV: Angela

As I enter my class, I took my seat and set my notes out on my desk. 'I'm glad Fareeha is OK, I got a little worried when I couldn't find her later at the party, I wanted to talk with her more. She and Zarya seemed pretty close. I wonder what Fareeha is doing later today. I'm really curious what her mother is like.' As my mind wondered I didn't take notice my classmate and good friend Lucio take his seat next to mine. "Yo Angela. Sorry for not going to your party last night. I already made plans with my girlfriend Hanna." I gave Lucio a soft smile to reassure him that it was fine "It's alright Lucio, I don't mind."

Upon hearing this Lucio relaxed. "Hey speaking of parties. I'm planning a Halloween party in a couple week from now. You and Jack are more than welcome to join." I was a little shock by the sudden invitation. "I would be honor to join, but sadly Jack has other plans for Halloween. He is planning on taking me camping for Halloween. I know he knows Halloween is my favorite holiday so he wanted to make it a special date." Lucio didn't really like Jack; his face would always give him away. "That's good. I'm glad you're happy. You're a really good friend of mine and I don't want to you to be unhappy." Before I could reply our teacher walked into the room and we began our lessons. From time to time I would find myself wondering if Fareeha would be going to Lucio's party.

With my class done I exited the building to my surprise to see Zarya waiting outside. "Zarya, hello again. Are you waiting for someone? Or perhaps you're on your way to class?" Zarya couldn't help but blush. "I don't go to the university here. I'm here to visit my girlfriend Mei. She only has one class today and I was going to take her out for lunch later." I gave a warm smile to Zarya to reassure her that I wasn't put off by any LGBT relationships, "That's really sweet of you Zarya. Mei is very lucky to have a caring girlfriend." Zarya returned a smile "So what are you planning for the day?". "Well I have one more class for today and was planning maybe some studying later in the evening. Why do you ask?" Zarya gave what look like a sly grin, it was gone before I could understand what that smile was for. "If you don't have anything else going on. Do you think you could do me a favor?" I was a little amazed by someone, who I had just met not too long ago, asking me for a request. "I might. What can I do?"

Zarya's smile returned again "I was hoping that I could get to hang out with Fareeha today. She doesn't have very many friends and she doesn't really get out much. Seeing as Fareeha likes you, I figured I could trust you with something like this." Did Fareeha like me? I figured that after what happened at the party she might not want to be friends. I couldn't help but weigh my opinions for this subject. "Alright, I'll do it. Where can I usually find her?" "You can usually find her at the court, the gym, the library, or her room. But seeing as today's weather is great she'll most likely be at the gym or the court."

Before I could ask her where the gym was, Zarya ran up to the building. Meeting a short Chinese girl that was probably half the size of Zarya's. I guess that this was Mei, Zarya's girlfriend. They looked so cute together, Zarya pick Mei up in her arms with grate ease. It almost reminded me of when Jack and I first started dating. But before I could finish my thoughts. I made way to try and find Fareeha before my next class. Starting with the basketball court I retraced my steps from this morning. When I reached the court no one was there, so I then made my way to the library. Thank goodness I knew where the library was. As I walked to the library I noticed that there wasn't a lot of people on campus. This was understandable for the weekend. 'I wonder if Fareeha really wouldn't mind being my friend. I mean we just barely meet yesterday for such a short time. But for some reason I want to be friends with her.' I couldn't help but wonder what kind of person Fareeha is. What her favorite pass time is, favorite food, books she likes to read. As my mind wondered again I found myself in front of the library. My face became flush with embarrassment. It almost felt silly that almost all day my mind has been on Fareeha. As I enter the library I could see at least one or two students. I looked around the library for Fareeha, but I couldn't find her. However I did find a girl that looked very troubled. I made my way to her then slowly place my hand on her "Are you alright dear? Is something wrong?". The girl jumped at the touch of my hand and gave me a worried smile "I'll be fine Luv, just trying to get my head around some things." I can relate to what she's saying, it just sometimes best to let people figure it out on their own. I gave her a quick nod to show her that I understood. Before I left I asked her if she knew how to get to the gym. Luckily she did know how to get there. But sadly it was already time for my next class.

Making my way to my next class I ran into Jack. He pulls me into a quick hug and kissed me passionately. We've been dating for three years now, but now it feels like the magic that we once had was fading. Knowing that it scares me. Pulling away I gave Jack a smile hoping he doesn't find out my fear through our kiss. I love Jack I really do but it feels like the Jack I once knew has changed. Not in a bad way, it's just something I can't put into words. "How was your class this morning?" Jack asks while grabbing a hold of my hand. "It was good. Everyone was hoping that I could share my notes with them." I replied as well as a light laugh. "You're too kind for your own good you know that right?" Jack would always tell me this. But for some reason it felt like he doesn't understand. "You know that I like helping people in any way that I can." Jack pulled me in for kiss on my cheek "I know. Do you have any plans for later today me, Gabriel, and the others were going to go to look for Halloween costumes for Lucio's Halloween party." And there it was Jack would plan us a special day for just the two of us and completely forgot about it then go off and hangout with his friends he made. They were always doing stuff and I can respect that but I couldn't help but miss him.

"Sorry Jack, I have plans with a friend today." Jacks face frowned at the notion of his girlfriend not joining him and his friends. On our arrival to my class I sent Jack on is way with a kiss goodbye and made my way to my last class for the day.


	4. Chapter 4: Chocolate Chat

Done with my final class for the day I check to see the time from the classroom clock. Shock by the time that read 3:47, I knew my class was at least two hours long but I didn't realize that class today was going to be so long. I quickly gathered my things but I couldn't help feeling that it's probably pointless to get to know Fareeha now. The gym was probably be closed by the time I get there and I don't even know if she'll be there.

Thinking back when I first meet Fareeha, what was it about her that made me want to be friends with her in the first place. I've only known her for a few moments, and in those moments I couldn't help but feel warm and happy. Fareeha is something truly special. As I made my way across campus I decide that I might as well see if she's there or not. It's really up to her if she wants to hang out or not. At the gym I could see that the lights were still on. Entering it was empty there was no one inside, until I heard a voice. "Sorry the gym is closed for the day. I'm about to leave myself." Turning around I saw Fareeha on the upper balcony. Upon looking at Fareeha, I could slowly feel my mouth going dry. I would have never guessed that Fareeha would be so masculine; she was standing in a sports bra and some shorts. Her body was glistening in sweat and her six, or is that an eight pack, showing. She was beautiful.

Looking closely at her face now was a bright red and her eyes were as wide as they could get. "Ah I-I'm sorry A-Angela I wasn't expecting to meet you in a place like this. Give me a moment to get dressed." Fareeha panicked to cover herself up. Why would she want to do that she has a very beautiful body, so why hid it. We're both girls here, I would understand if I was a guy. But still.

I decided to wait for her in the gyms lobby until Fareeha was done getting dressed. Not long after Fareeha came up to me in a gym employee shirt and a pair of navy blue sweat pants. Her face was still a little red but I couldn't help but find it rather cute. "So I'm guessing you work here?" I asked hoping to ease her embarrassment. "I am, I mostly work here Mondays and Thursdays in the afternoons. So what brings you here?" Fareeha asked me as she turned off the last of the lights and locking the main doors. "I've been looking for you almost all day. I was hoping that we could hangout if you wanted to. However I didn't think it would be so late in the day. We can reschedule for a better time, I'm sure your probably pretty tired." Looking at Fareeha, she looked a little sadden by the reality of the situation. Then it looked like she finally got an idea "How about a walk? It's nice out, and I know a small café not far from here that is still open. They have some great coffee and hot chocolate there." Fareeha gave me a hopeful smile. "That sounds lovely. Seeing as it's a little late for coffee, hot chocolate would wonderful." As I smiled, I couldn't help but feel excited of where this café is. The last time I went to a café, was a date with Jack last year.

On our little walk Fareeha and I couldn't stop talking. I told her about my classes and how everyone keeps asking for help. Fareeha thought that was nice of me, but also thought that I should have them do it themselves. Fareeha then told me a little bit of her family and how her father died in a war when she was little. I grabbed her hand to show her my sympathy for her lost. I then told her how I lost both of my parents when I was just a baby and a family in America then adopted me shortly after. We would just talk about whatever was on our minds. Something I and Jack rarely did.

Arriving at the café I could smell freshly made coffee and hot chocolate in the cool air. It really was a small café, there was at least seven tables was placed out on a patio, and the "Café" was a larger than average coffee cart. Cakes and muffins were decorated the cart along with little Halloween décor. The barista was a short girl who looked to be at least eighteen years old. "Hey Fareeha it's been a while. Who's your new girlfriend?" Fareeha and I couldn't help blush at the relation that we never let go of each other's hand. "S-she's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend ." I was shock to find out that Fareeha was gay. I didn't want to judge her sexuality based on Zarya, but it did cross my mind once. just shrugged not believing Fareeha. "Hello." I greeted. "Angela this is a good friend of my roommate and my number one gamer rival of Titanfall, Hana Song." I was shocked I know that name, "By any chance, do you have a boyfriend named Lucio?" "I do, how did you know?" Hana ask worried that this beautiful might have her eye on him. "I'm a good friend and classmate of his. He would always talk to me about him and his girlfriend. I glad I finally get to meet you Hana." Hana gave a light blush hearing that her boyfriend was talking sweet about her.

"Likewise, so what can I get you and your "friend" tonight?" Fareeha shook her head ignoring Hana's teasing as I took a look at their menu to see what kind of cakes and drinks they had. I came across a lemon cake and ordered that with a Dark Hot Chocolate. I've always had a soft spot for dark chocolates and lemon cake. Fareeha then ordered herself a regular hot chocolate. Paying for our orders we took our seat at one of their tables. Even though it was chilly out tonight the hot chocolate and the company I was with was enough to keep me from being cold. Fareeha and I continued our banter about each other. It was so fun just talking with Fareeha she was sweet and every time she would get embarrassed I couldn't help but laugh. When was the last time I laughed so hard? Hana would sometimes make cat noises at us though I knew she was just playing with us.

With the time getting late Fareeha and I made our ways back to the dorms, we estranged our phone numbers. As I walk to my car after I dropped Fareeha off at the dorms, even though our time was a bit longer than last time, being with Fareeha felt endless. I couldn't help but get excited for when the next time we'll get to hangout again.


	5. Chapter 5: Animal Shopping

POV: Lena (Tracer)

[Time: Ch.1 Party]

Man this party is great, I hope Fareeha is doing alright. There are so many people here; I didn't think so many people would come for just a birthday party. The music is just great, but it's not as good as Lucio's tunes. That guy knows his beats. As I make my way through the crowed and making it to the dance floor I see this smoken hot girl minding her own business outside by the pool. When some drunks try to flirt with her, you could see her face growing mad. Tiered by the guy's drunken advances she splashed her drink in their face causing them to fall into the pool.

I laughed so hard at the guy's sad attempt at swimming. I've never seen her here before and I know just about everyone. Knowing I don't stand a chance I decided to make myself known "Hi ya Lov, you new here or someth'n?" I greet her with my best grin. She looked at me with dagger piercing eyes. She did not find me impressive at all. "No, I'm just visiting." Great Mother Merry she has a sexy French accent as well as a hot body. But for someone who this sexy sure doesn't talk muck. "Ah that's good. The names Lena Oxton by the way, it's nice to meet you Lov." The chick gave me another deadly glare; guess does she not know how to smile. I bet she would have a great smile. "Amélie Lacroix." And with just that Amelie walked away.

I guess she's not much of a people's person. I wonder what eating at her. At least two hour and drink after drink I decided to make my way back. I must have dank too much last night I can't remember anything after I left. But when I woke up the next morning at was in someone else's bed and home. I didn't know what was going on, but the one thing I did know was I was butt ass naked and was still soaking wet. I must have had one bloody hell of a night. Then I heard whoever I slept with had just turned on their shower. Now's my chance to do a little digging to know exactly who I slept with. Dear Mother Merry pray for the poor boy if he didn't use a condom.

However come to a little surprise, I did found a sexy ass thong that might as well be dental floss. Well glad to know I'm safe from one of many problems, I guess I should get dressed for now and worry about the rest when she gets out. I found my underwire and my shirt, but where are my paints? As I search the room I didn't the woman from last night finish her shower. "Je vois que vous etes eveille, how are you feeling?" As I turned around I found the same French girl from last night in nothing but a towel on her. My face turned bright red of embarrassment. What the hell happened last night?

Amelie walked over to her dresser and grabbed her clothes. God she was so beautiful, she skin was a pail cream color with dark brown eyes. "I-I'm sorry about last night…" While looking down to hide my face I finally mustered up words to say. I then hear a low chuckle; if I wasn't listening I would have missed it. Looking at Amelie she had small smile. "Its fine, nothing happened anyways. I found you on my way home laying passed out on the lawn. You were so drunk, I looked for anyone to take you but everyone else was just as drunk. So I decided to take you to my place, when we got to my house you then puked all over us both. Then I had to change us both." I felt so bad how could let myself get so drunk like that. "I'm deeply sorry about that." Amelie walked up to me and pushed my head causing me to fall on the bed. "You better be, for someone small like you, you sure are hard to take care of. Besides even if I were to sleep with you I don't think my husband would like that very much."

At that moment I could feel a small pain in my chest. Figures she already has someone. "I am really sorry; I'll repay you when I can." Amelie took a moment to think. "Alright then, are you free today? You can repay me by helping me go shopping today. My husband and I were supposed to do it but work called him in today." I could feel an uneasiness come over to me. "Y-Yes I'm free until 2 o'clock. What kind of shopping do you have in mind?" Amelie gave me and evil grin.

Amelie and I finished getting ready to leave and got into her car and drove off into town. In town Amelie drove to a pet shop, here's our first stop. "A pet store?" I asked as I gave her a very confused face. "Yes, there's something's here." Not going to complain I walked into the store with her. There were so many things she got. From 4 bags of different dog food, 6 different caned cat food, cat litter, and many different kinds of animal medication. She even picked up some pet toys.

She seemed so different from the party last night. Even though she hardly showed emotion, you could see her small smile here and there. I couldn't help but smile when she seemed to be having a good time. "What are you smiling at?" Amelie asked. "Sorry, I couldn't help but smile at you. You seem so much more happy her than you did last night." For a moment there I could almost see her blush for a moment. "That's my job. I run an animal adoptions clinic." "Wow that's so cool, I have a corgi named is Silva. I had her scents she was just a puppy." Just as I tell her this she then showed me most likely her biggest smile yet. OH mother Merry she's so beautiful. "You really are beautiful when you smile." Oh shit did I just say that out loud!? Amelie turned away, I guess she's not too happy about that, Man what am I doing?

With our shopping done, Amelie took me out for lunch at small French restraint. I will admit the food was good, but I would have preferred some fish and chips. Amelie didn't really talked much but I would sometimes tell her stories of some of the crazy stuff me and Hana did when we were little. Like one time me and Hana went and set off fireworks at some random party that no one invited us to, however after words the cops came and got us. They held us until our parents came and got us.

With lunch done Amelie decided that it was about time she took me back to the campus. In the parking lot I grabbed my doggy bag of bisects that I got for my Silvia. Before I left Amelie gave me one last smile and said "Adieu Chere."

And just like that Amelie was gone taking my heart with her. All my emotions came folding in; I fell for a married woman. Even though nothing happed, why do I feel this way? Amelie was unlike anyone else I have ever met. Shit, what am I suppose to do now?


End file.
